


ain't it the life of you, your lighting of the blaze?

by sapphire2309



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle of Idris, Dark Clary Fray, F/F, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, it's not gen buuuuut it kinda is?, there is no plot there is just an image, there we go, this is just me in a sleep deprived haze admiring clary along with izzy, wait hold on let's try tagging like a human being, where's that third category for platonic soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: When Isabelle catches a glimpse of her, in the thick of battle, she's no longer Clary Fairchild.She's Clarissa Morgenstern.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	ain't it the life of you, your lighting of the blaze?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from NFWMB by Hozier.

When Isabelle catches a glimpse of her, in the thick of battle, she's no longer Clary Fairchild. 

She's Clarissa Morgenstern. 

Wielding Glorious like it's her birthright, hair fanned out behind her like she's an avenging angel (and by Raziel, she might just be), she carves through the battlefield and Idris's defenses, backed by her brother and his army of demons, carving through battle-hardened nephilim like a lawnmower through grass. 

Isabelle has never been this terrified. 

Nor this awed.

(Could they really be in the right? Protecting the Council, the Clave, when such brilliant fury decides to descend upon it?)

Before she knows it, the tide of battle drops her off at Clary's - at _Clarissa Morgenstern's_ \- feet. 

"Clary," she says, just the once, her whip dropping to the bloodied ground, hand reaching out to the woman who she once thought she'd ask to be her parabatai.

She is breathtaking.

(She is fury personified. She is the destroyer of all things.)

The last thing Isabelle knows is her brilliant, beautiful eyes.


End file.
